


Blood Red

by Archangel777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek is in love with Stiles tho dont get me wrong, Derek is rapey, EXTREMELY SLOW UPDATES, Evil Derek, F/M, I promise I didn't abandon this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Derek, The pack is immortal (ish), Violence, Well everyone is kinda evil, Werewolves, creepy derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel777/pseuds/Archangel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when I wondered into the woods and met him.<br/>*<br/>Years later a white rose, splattered with blood was inside my locker. Alongside a note that said I was his.<br/>*<br/>"There's something dangerous out there. And we're gonna find out what it is, what all the adults are worried about...why they're so afraid of the Beacon Hills woods."<br/>***<br/>Little red riding hood au<br/>*<br/>Kinda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is also on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that these chapters are kinda short, I'm working on it.

Prologue

I was about six years old when I first realized something was happening, something all the adults knew about. But we didn't.

I was playing outside in the park on the very edge of the Beacon hills preserve. Mrs. McCall was sitting on a wooden park bench as Scott and I ran around the playground with a soccer ball. She was watching me for my dad, he was always working.

Not that I minded, I loved hanging out with the McCall's. Scott is my best friend, I'd prefer to hang out with him and his mother instead of some older teenage girl who had unrealistic expectations of babysitting.

Mrs. McCall's phone rang and she stated digging through her purse to find the thing. When she fished it from her bag and answered she immediately started yelling into the speaker.

"My dad, probably. Mom and Dad don't love each other any more. And Dad hates me now. " Scott said quietly. He looked so sad, I had to cheer him up. He needed to know that I'd always have his back.

"Do you wanna kick the ball?" I said trying to bring the joy back into his expression.

It had worked, his smile came back. "Okay!" He said with enthusiasm. 

Soon we ran into the field and kicked the ball back and forth, smiling like idiots. We weren't really playing soccer, we almost never played games where we were up against one another. We had so much fun! That is until Scott kicked the ball into the woods.

"I'll get it." I said running into the woods. I didn't want to make Scott go in there. It was dark and scary and he was having a bad day already. Besides, then I could brag to Jackson Whitmore about how I was brave enough to go into the woods.

Looking back now, I realize that was a horrible mistake.

The trees were thick and they all looked the same. I soon got all turned around, I was scared. The leafy tree tops blocked out the afternoon sun and cast weird shadows.

I looked around for the soccer ball when I heard a twig snap behind me.

I violently turned around and saw a young man. He had dark hair and wore dark clothing. He had stubble on his cheeks and really green eyes. They were almost as green as the tree's leaves. He wore an almost sinister smile.

"W-who are yo-o-ou?" I sputtered out.

"Is this yours?" He asked in a gravelly voice. 

I gave him a confused look before he kicked the soccer ball towards me. I nodded and picked it up.

His smile grew. He took a,single step forward before I heard Mrs. McCall screaming my name.

I looked behind me and saw her running towards me. She ran up and hugged me really tight, "Don't scare me like that! We need to get outta here now!"

"My friend helped me find my ball." I told her.

"What friend?" She suddenly asked.

I pointed to the spot, but the man was no longer standing there.

"You saw him?" Mrs. McCall muttered.

I gave her a confused look. 

She pulled my hand. "Hurry. Let's get to the car, were going to my house." She said pulling me out of the woods.

Who was that mysterious man? What did he want? I asked myself. Scott looked just as confused as I did. Adults are weird. We practically sprinted all the way to the car. Once we were buckled, Mrs. McCall slammed on the brakes. Scott and I squealed with glee as we sped down the road.


	2. Mysterious happenings

I still find myself thinking about that day In the woods. The mysterious man, Mrs McCall and I had met, it all doesn't seem real.

I lay in bed, not being able to fall asleep. My mind keeps bringing on memories from the past. Every time I come close to sleep a new memory makes itself known.

I remember my mom and how she told me I could change the world. It all seems so far away.

Just as I close my eyes and try to catch some sleep, my alarm decides to grace me with it's presence. I hit the button and stand.

I go through my daily routine but as I'm pulling on my shirt, I see something. Or rather, someone staring at me through the window. The figure is too far away for me to make out any features, besides the fact that the person has dark hair.

"Stiles!" My dad yells, barging into my bedroom.

I turn away from the window, "Yes, Sheriff Stilinski?" I say, noticing that his police uniform is on.

"Don't get smart with me. Hurry, you'll be late ." He calmly replies.

"Okay." I mutter. My dad leaves as I grab my red hoodie and backpack. I grab my keys of my bedside table and see check outside the window. Whoever was standing across the street was gone.

Shrugging, I walk out of the house and to my beloved jeep. I run my hand along it's side. The feeling of the cool metal was calming. My friend, Scott, and I have had many adventures in this car.

I unlock the door and sigh as I climb in. I hate going to school, sure I'm smart, but that doesn't mean I'm passing every class.

And today was a B day. Which means I have chemistry with Mr Harris. The man is out to get me, I swear.

I pull into a parking spot and walk towards the building. As I walk, I feel eyes on me. I stop and take a careful look around, everyone is minding their own business. They're all moving mindlessly into the building.

I must be going crazy.

I waltz into the building and head to my locker not noticing Jackson and his lacrosse buddies. I kept my head down and walked right into him. 

"Watch where you're going, freak!" 

"Sorry, Your Highness." I say with as much sarcasm as I can muster, "I didn't realize you and you're pack of wolves were still going to be jerks after you turned 18."

Something in Jackson's face changed, "What wolves? Who told you?"  He was frantic. Never in my life have I seen Jackson in such a state.

I blinked slowly, "Told me what?" 

"Nothing. Just watch it." Him and his friends push past me and I shrug it off. Jackson has always been a bit off. But the way he reacted when I said wolf. Was he afraid? Come to think of it, all his friends looked a bit shaken.

I was lost deep in thought as I got to my locker and dumped my stuff it. My thoughts were so loud, I didn't hear Scott come up behind me.

"What's up, Stilinski?"

"Oh, hey Scott."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just I've been thinking. Never mind, it's nothing." I didn't want to tell him about the woods all those years ago, or this morning with the strange man. He'd think I was crazy.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I say with a smile.

The day drags on and nothing extremely eventful happens, but I do have a sense that I'm being watched in a creepy way.

It's as if a set of eyes are on me at all times, but when I take a look everyone is caught up in their own little worlds. It's really freaking me out. Maybe I am crazy.

I'm now on the lacrosse field running ladders, which kill. Scott, the lucky bastard, was sitting on the bench because of his asthma. 

Coach made us run back and forth, over and over. It's exhausting. But, running ladders is really the only time I spend on the field. So, I guess that I shouldn't be complaining. 

Coach finally wanted to get some real practice in by doing a mock game, so of course Scott and I were benched. And then I saw him, the guy. Except a lot closer I couldn't make much out but he was wearing jeans and a leather jacket. He was staring right at me. Then a car zoomed past and they guy was gone.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah. It's just, I don't know. It's nothing." I stutter out.

Scott stares at me for a while, as if he's trying to discover what I'm keeping from him in my face. "If you say so buddy."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"STILES!" Dad shouts from downstairs.

"Yeah." I say running into the kitchen to see what's up. He's rarely ever home for long. 

"There's been a situation at the preserve. Lock all the doors and windows after I leave, okay?"

"Yeah but why?"

"I'm headed to the woods I don't want-- just do as I say!" Dad exclaims.

"Okay."

He walks over and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Keep safe."

I hug him and mutter, "You do the same."

He chuckles. "I will. And I won't be home until tomorrow morning, make sure you're in bed by a reasonable hour."

And with that Dad leaves and I lock all the doors and windows. But then I turned on the radio Dad keeps around. What could he be dealing with?

Apparently only half of a body was found. I had to tell Scott, better yet, Scott and I should find the other half. We'd get so much street cred. Maybe we'd be town hero's.

With that I went to his house, scared the living hell outta him, and told him about the body. It took some persuading, but I got him to come into the woods with me.

"Which half are we even looking for?" He asks, taking his inhaler up to his mouth.

"I don't know, but it's a body, a dead body. And maybe we'll find answers."

"Answers to what?"

"Have you noticed that everyone over the age of 17 is dead afraid of the woods?"

"That might be because of half dead bodies."

"Scott, come on," I say turning to him and taking a couple steps backwards. My best friend following behind me.

"I guess so. Yeah."

"That's because there's something dangerous out there," I say looking at all the trees and putting my red hood up, "And we're gonna find out what it is, What all the adults are so worried about. . . Why they're so afraid of the Beacon Hills woods."

"Or we can go home." He says ruining my dramatic moment.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Eventually we get separated by a stampede of deer or something. It was terrifying. I heard Scott scream in pain and I ran towards him. 

We met up on the road and he showed me a nasty bite. I decided to leave our escapade of half dead bodies for another day. And I took Scott home and patched him up. At least we had an adventure.

After I had dropped Scott off, I started my drive home. I had to change and shower before Dad got home. God knows what he'd do if he'd found out that I went parading around in the preserve.

I didn't notice the red eyes following me.


	3. Stained Red

Scott was bickering with me the whole way to school about how it's all my fault he was bitten.

"Dude, I'm so sorry!" I say as we walk up the steps and into the school building.

Scott opened the door for me, "Yeah I know. I'm just not happy about it. It hurts like a bitch." He touches his side for emphasis. God, he can be such a drama queen. But I guess I would be irritated too if I was bit buy a strange creature in the woods.

"Sorry. There's no way it was a wolf though. There are no wolves in California." I say opening my locker. I'm just about to put my books in when it catches my eye.

The stem to a rose. Someone left a rose in my locker? Someone thinks of me romantically? I smile.

I put my stuff on the floor and pull it out into the light. My breath catches in my chest. I drop the rose to the floor. And back away. My smile fades fast. What the Hell was this? What was happening? 

I come to school the day after Scott and I tried to find the body in the woods and this happens. I'm utterly terrified.

A single white rose, covered in crimson blood. 

"Scott." I whisper. "Oh my God. Oh my God." The blood was all over my hand and it was still warm. The kids in the hallway gather around to see what had me in such a state. I was normally carefree and the life of the party, but this drained all the energy out of me.

"Back off! Leave him alone!" Scott was yelling. Pushing people away. I thought I even heard him growl.

"Scott."

"Stiles, are you okay?"

"Its still warm. Why is it still warm?" I can practically feel the adrenaline start to fill me up. My breathing got heavier and heavier.

"I'm calling your dad." Scott says, pulling out his cell phone.

My face felt wet and I don't know why. I guess I had started crying. But, how would you react if a mysterious rose with blood on it was found inside your locker?

"Whats all the commotion? Move. Out of the way. Get to class." 

A hand touches my shoulder and I jump and turn to see Mr. Harris. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear him. The room seemed to be spinning extremely fast and I couldn't breath. I started trying to pull away and gasp for air. 

I caught pieces of Scott's conversation with my dad. "...Stiles...attack...rose...come quick..."

I also hear all the other students chatter.

"Stlinski..."

"...freak..."

"...Okay..."

And Mr Harris, who I guess at some point decided to start moving me to the office. "Move...class...office...alright..."

The hallway was spinning wildly and shrinking at the same time. I couldn't breath or think, and then the world goes dark.

*~*~*~*  
I wake up in my bed. My bedside clock reads 1:30 pm. Why was I not on school? I remember being at school. It was around 8 am last time I checked the time.

"Hey, Kiddo. Are you alright?" My Dad asks from my doorway.

"Did I have a panic attack?"

"A horrible one, Scott told me how it was triggered. Do you remember it."

An image of a bloody rose entered my mind. "Yeah... but I don't want to."

"Do we need to start seeing Holly again?" Dad asks.

"No. It was a one and done deal. I'm totally fine. I don't need a shrink."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

My Dad comes in and sits down on the bed, "Who knows your locker combo?"

"Besides Scott and myself? The assistant principal has it written down somewhere."

"You don't know who did it?"

"No."

"If you're harassed like this again, tell me. Alright?"

"I hear ya loud and clear."

"Good." He says placing a gentle kiss on my head. He then proceeds to tell me about how he needs to get to work and that he's so sorry about leaving me home alone after a panic attack.

"I'll be okay, I promise." I tell him.

"okay. It's just, I feel like a horrible father for le--"

I cut him off, "Don't say that. You're a great father."

"Thanks kid." He says quietly.

"No problem, Pops! Now go catch a killer, write some parking tickets, sort paper work. I'll hold down the fort."

"Okay, okay." He says as he walks out of my room.

Soon, after I hear his squad car pull out of the drive way. I immediately lunge for  bedside table and grab my phone. I frantically dial the only number, besides my dad, that i have memorized. Scott answers after two rings.

"Dude, you're lucky you caught me during passing period." He says

"I totally planed that." 

"Sure. So, what's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Listen up, I'm going to pick you up after school and you're gonna take me to the body."

"I can't afford to miss lacrosse practice."

"That's a weak excuse."

"Fine, I'll figure out how to get out of practice and we'll go to the woods. Only to find my inhaler."

"And the body! Thanks Scott, you rule!" I hang up before he can protest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Scott and I found our selves out in the forbidden forest for the second time this week. Except this time we are drowning in the safety of the afternoon. The sun won't set for hours.

"I can see better, hear things far away. I can even smell the Mint Mojito gum in your pocket." Scott says.

I start patting my jeans and red hoodie, "There's no gum in my..." I stop and pull it out.

"Its freaking me out." Scott says walking ahead.

I jog to keep up. "You know I've heard of this before it's a disease called lycanthropy."

"Dude! What is that?! What does it do?"

"It's terrible and deadly, but it only affects you once a month." I say, doing my best to suppress a giant grin.

Scott looks so confused, the poor puppy, "Once a month?"

"On the full moon. Aaaahoooooo!" I smirk as I do my best werewolf howl.

"Oh my God." Scott says as he pushes me, "I hate you."

"How much farther is the body?" 

"It should be somewhere around here." Scott begins digging through the leaves.

"HEY! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!"


	4. Tall, dark, and creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is stubborn
> 
> Scott is a scaredy wolf
> 
> And Derek is psyco

"HEY! THIS IS PRIVATE PROPERTY!" A loud, gravely voice shouts at us.

Scott and I turn to our right and see a man not to far from us. My mind instantly took me back ten years ago.

"W-who are yo-o-ou?" 

"Is this yours?"

He matched the man from my memory exactly. He hadn't changed at all in the last ten years, not a single difference.

His hair was still black as midnight and his green eyes still shone with danger and ferocity. He was still tall and he obviously was still built.

I stood up straight. But I couldn't talk or move. This couldn't really be happening. He would have to be 40ish years old or at least wearing different clothes.

Scott spoke while I silently stood gaping like a fish out of water. "I'm sorry, we were just--"

"Leaving." He looked really serious, but calm at the same time.

"Right. Sorry." Scott says, taking a hesitant step backwards.

The man then threw something and Scott caught it. His inhaler. How did he get that? How did he know it was Scott's? This is really creepy.

I looked in between them as the guy began to stalk away. He's super tense, perhaps in the short time he was with Scott's inhaler he'd grown attached to it and now it pained him to see it go.

"Thanks." Scott says.

"The next time I find you in the woods," He says looking right at me. Into my soul. Shivers run down my spine. "I can't promise you'll get to grandma's, Little Red."

"O-Okay. Sor-ry, Sir." I say. I can't look away from his hypnotic eyes. This situation is terrifying!

"Dude, do you know who that was?!" Scott asks after the stranger disappears into the foliage of trees.

"No. But I've seen him before." I mutter. I'm still staring at the empty space where the man used to stand.

"That was Derek Hale!"

"Who?"

"His whole family died in a fire like, forever ago. I hear that he still lives in the house."

"But the house is in the woods."

"I know."

"No one is supposed to come in here."

"I know."

"Why is that allowed, only the police are supposed to come in here."

"We're here." Scott points out 

"Yeah but it's against the rules."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here. This place gives me nightmares." Scott complains.

"Or, we could follow our new friend." I say walking forward. Scott runs in front of me and blocks the path.

"That's suicide! Didn't you hear him say that you and I quote "I can't promise you'll make it to grandma's, Little Red". He is going to kill you!"

"He said that I wouldn't make it if I ever came back. I haven't left and come back." I walk around him.

"All of my instincts scream no." He yells from behind me.

"Lets go on an adventure!" I say ignoring my best friend.

"That we found a body! That's enough adventure for me."

I start humming The Lord of The Rings while I walk.

"You are hopeless!" Scott yells, catching up to me. He had thrown his hands up in the air exasperated by my determination.

"Alright!" I say. And together we begin stalking Derek Hale.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It's getting dark." Scott whispers behind me, were both hiding behind a large tree with large bushes at it's base. The front of the old house was a couple yards away. 

"So?" I whisper over my shoulder. "Both of our parents are working late, we won't get caught."

"No one is allowed out here, especially after dark."

"That didn't stop me last night."

Scott sighs defeated. I won, again. I should probably start keeping score of these little squabbles. 

"He's leaving!"

"Shit."

The two of us duck down as Mr. I-look-like-a-murderer- so-beware steps off of his front porch. I watch him stop and look around. Does he suspect us? No, there's no way he could know we're here.

He eventually walks towards his camero and drives off. "I told you, that you had nothing to fear. God, you're such a baby." I say as I come out from our hiding spot.

"Stiles! What are you doing?" Scott whispers.

"Stop whispering. He's gone."

Scott runs up next to me before saying, "this is a horrible idea. Let's go home."

"Scott. Chill. It's just a house."

"A house that smells like, like death. "

"It smells. Like death?" I blink slowly.

Scott walks in front of me and blocks my path, "Yes, it smells like death. And ash, and wolf, and, butand dirt."

"We are in the woods. Outside. Of course it smells like dirt." I say.

"No, No! Like someone dug something up! It's,coming from over there." Scott turns and points to the side of the house that doesn't have to much growing next to it.

"Like someone dug up something? Or buried someone?" I ask. If this were a movie, I feel as if now we'd be cut to a commercial break.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" Scott starts shaking his head furiously. "We are not! No!"

I push past Scott and walk over to the spot he was pointing at. There was a shovel leaning against the side of the crack shack looking house.

"Stiles stop!" I ignored him and picked up the shovel. "Stiles!" He's gripping his hands in his hair. I start digging. "You'll never finish in time! He'll be back!"

"Then help, Mr faster,stronger, better."

He walks up next to me and starts digging with his hands, "I hate you."

I smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We dug maybe five feet deep when Scott stops.

"What?"

"They're is definitely something dead down here." He says.

"Great!" I exclaim and start shoveling faster.

Scott sighs and helps me dig until my shovel hits something. I bend down and start brushing away dirt with Scott. "Ugh! I smell it too." I grimace.

We end up finding a thick material, the kind used to make army blankets, tied in thousands of knots surrounding it. I cautiously pull out my pocket knife, I'm suddenly very happy it was in my back pocket.

I carefully cut the rope enough to pull back the blanket and then I see it. The upper half of the dead body. The Jane Doe. 

"Scott, I need to call my dad."

"Yeah."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My dad shows up moments before Derek Hale returns. Scott told the story, while I fought the urge to throw up. As soon as Derek steps out of his Camero Deputy Parrish cuffs him. The whole time his Miranda rights are read to him, he stares at me.

Then he's pushed into the squad car.


	5. Skeletons in my locker

My locker is a mess. Papers are everywhere, text books, old lunch bags, and even some Shoots and Ladders game pieces are in there. The most traumatic part of this whole thing, is the blood I need to clean out.

Scott, being the kind-hearted puppy I know him to be, skipped class to help me clean up, "Dude, is this the jacket I let you borrow last year?" He says taking the blue hoodie out and holding it up for me to see.

"Um...maybe?" I say, dumping old papers into a trash bin I dragged over.

"It smells disgusting. Like a mouldy sandwich." 

"Check the pocket." 

Scott cautiously sticks his hand into the left side pocket. "Ew!" He draws his hand out and throws the jacket at me. "You can keep it."

"Thanks." I smile before tossing the jacket in the trash as well.

"How does this happen? You single handedly keep your entire house spotless. Why is your locker such a mess?"

I simply shrug before grabbing the sponge I brought to clean the locker.

"Wait." Scott grabbed my arm, "what's that?" He points to a small envelope with my name scrawled on it in red. It was stuck between the slots in the door.

"Scott." I say, I feel my heart pounding inside my chest.

"Read it." He urges.

Hesitantly, I reach over and grab it from the slot, "I'm freaking out."

Scott took the letter and said, "I'll read it, I don't want you having another panic attack."

"Don't baby me, Scott. I'm a man."

"You're a hyperactive child." He snaps at me.

"Please, I need to face the skeletons in my closet. Well, in this instance, locker." I say, putting on a brave face.

Scott passes the envelope back to me. "If you panic, I'll kill you." 

"Good to know." I mutter to myself. With shaky hands and a pounding heart I open the envelope. With some difficulty, I might add. I can never open an envelope no matter how hard I try.

"What does it say?" Scott asks.

"I haven't unfolded it yet." I whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Scott whispers back.

"I whisper when I freak out, sometimes." 

"Open it."

I slowly unfold the parchment and read the note. It's all in red, and in curling calligraphy.

My beloved Stiles,  
Fear not, for my intentions our pure. My love for you is stronger than iron. Like a moth to the flame I am drawn to you. Your beauty is unmatched. We will be together. I will be watching you. No matter where you go, I will find you. I will protect you from harm. And we will be family.

Your mate,   
D H

"Sc-c-cott." I stutter. 

"What does it say?" He asks again. I slowly pass him the note. H i'ma s skins over it. "D. H. Derek Hale!"

I close my eyes and see the Man as he's pushed into the squad car. "Scott."

"Hey, hey, hey! Stay calm, stay with me!" Scott grabs my shoulders. "Deep breaths. In and out." He slowly but surely gets me breathing again. Of course my heart still pounds like a bass drum in my chest.

"Dude."

"Do you need to sit down?" Scott asks, Never wavering in confidence. His reassurances astonish me. He's like an anchor.

"No. I'm fine." I say.

"You're lying. Your heart beat got faster." Scott responds.

"Thats a little creepy. Give me the note."

"And watch you hyperventilate? I don't think so." Scott scoffs.

"Scott, stop treating me like a child and give me the goddamn note." I say with a surprisingly steady voice.

Scott sighs before handing it to me. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking, that this belongs here." I toss the note in the trash and drag the bin back to its respective place before slamming my locker close. "I'm done with this shit."

"Finally, you do something a sane person would do." Scott appears to be praising the heavens.

"Shut up!" I say, just before the school bell rings and students poor into the halls. My phone rings, "Hey." I answer.

"Stiles. I thought I should tell you something, but I don't know why." My dad says.

"Okay." I notice Scott staring at some girl across the hall. Before I can stop him, he walks over. Great! Now Scott grows a backbone and goes to speak to a girl.

"The girl who was ripped in half was identified as Laura Hale, and she was killed by an animal. A wolf, actually. Derek Hale is innocent, he's going free."

"Dad, why are you telling me this?" I ask. My mind is thinking of millions of things, Derek and his sister, wolves, Scott acting weird, it can't be coincidence.

"I don't know, maybe because you're the type to illegally go through the file anyway? I just had an instinct. You know?"

"Yeah. Um, I have to get to class."

"I have to get to work."

"Bye Dad. I love you."

"Love you, too, kiddo." He mutters "Oh, and stay the Hell off the preserve."

"Yes sir." I say. Before my dad hangs up.

I look around, trying to find Scott to tell him about Derek, but he's gone. Fan-fucking-tastic. The bell for the end of passing period rings and I realize that I'm late for chemistry.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Stilinski, thank you for gracing us with your presence." Mr Harris all but screams when I enter the room.

"Yeah, um I'm sorry. I was cleaning the blood out of my locker, then my dad called and--"

"Save your excuses for detention." He glares "take a seat."

I go to sit by Scott, but he was sitting by a girl with dark hair, making goo goo eyes. Great. I look around and take the only open seat by Greenburg, lovely. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
By the time I get out of detention, my jeep is the only vehicle in the student's parking lot. I can see how crappy the old worn blue paint looks under the glow of an orange street light. I should save up and fix her up a bit. 

I waltz over and look up at the moon glowing silver against the inky black sky. "A wolf." I whisper before getting in the car.

The drive home is short and sweet. When I walk into the house I hear the TV blasting and I see my Dad past out on the couch, a half empty bottle still clutched in his hand. A few hollow bottles on the ground as well. He knew I was in detention, Mr Harris had called him. 

I wonder why he stayed up so late.

I take the bottle from his hand and pick up the room a bit. Dad only stirs lightly. After disposing of them I return and turn of the television. 

I debate waking my dad before deciding to drape a blanket over him before heading to my own room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I enter, I know something is off, after all, I never leave the window open. I just don't. My dad, being the paranoid officer of the law would never alopecia anyways.

I pick up the metal baseball bat by my desk and approach the window. Nothing seems to be going on out side so I reach up and close the window. On the inside between the part of the window that slides open and the part that doesn't is a slip of paper with my name scrawled on it in red.

I pull it lose slowly and unfold it. It's the note I tossed early today. But this time there's a P.S.

P.S. By the next full moon, we shall embrace. And I will never let you go.

I faint.


	6. Werewolves of Beacon Hills?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's taking me a million years to update! I'm trying to make this as good as I can, and I swear I will try to update a little faster! I love you all so much, thank you for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc.

Tonight is the night. I don't care that Scott, my ex-best friend, wasn't here to be my goddamn wingman. I'm going to ask out the drop dead gorgeous Lydia Martin, and nothing is going to stop me.

I walk up to her door and ring the doorbell. And, god she looks outstanding in that dress, Lydia opens up the door. Her strawberry blonde hair was curled beautifully and framing her face just right. Her green eyes were shining and she had drinks on a tray in one hand.

"Happy birthday." I say, focusing my eyes on her lips, which were coated in shiny gloss.

"Hi" she smiles politely, party's out back."

I walk in and grab a drink off of the tray she was holding as I enter. "Cool." 

Lydia smiled and began walking towards what I would assume is the back yard. 

"Lydia," I say grabbing her wrist, "Can I...uh...talk to you?"

"Um...sure?" She says. She looks very confused. "But be fast. This party isn't going to host itself." 

I can barely contain my joy. This is it the point of no return. I clear my throat. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Luckily my voice remained steady the entire time. 

She started laughing. God her smile was cute. Her head tipped back and she took a deep breath before looking at me again. "Oh. You're serious."

"Yeah. I figured, you know, we've been hanging out for a bit and--"

"We've what? Do I know you?"

My heart and confidence drop. "Yeah, at lunch I sit with you and Allison and Scott, well I did."

"No." She squints and bites her lip."I don't remember that."

"We've been in all the same classes since the third grade." Lydia still looks very confused, "We're competing for valedictorian." She slowly shakes her head and her perfect strawberry blonde curls dance. "I'm the sheriff's son, you came to my mom's funeral when we were nine."

"Oh! Yeah! I remember now. You're the freak who's always having panic attacks!"

I feel hallow. Purposeless. How could Lydia only know me as a freak. We have had honest to God eye contact. And she has spoken to me before. I fight back tears. I refuse to cry in front of Lydia. Again. It was at the funeral, okay?

"Yeah. I...um...I have to go." I say placing the glass of punch on the glass table. "Um... happy birthday." I pat myself down until I find the small gift in my pocket. I know that this isn't a kiddy party, but it would have been rude not to get her anything.

It was a very expensive locket with a green jewel in the center. I had been doing a series of odd jobs for the last 5 months. "This is for you." I place it beside the drink and walk away. I walk straight out the door. I pay very little attention to where I'm going. I could have passed my Jeep by now.

Not that I can bring myself to care. There was a familiar ache in my chest. It was far to similar to the heartache I felt when Mom died.

I wiped tears out of my eyes and began running. I don't stop and turn at the end of the street, instead I run into the preserve. Maybe, just maybe I can out run the pain, misery, and the voices in my head.

'You're not good enough.'

'Freak!'

'You killed her.'

'Lydia hates you!'

I run faster. I run and bat away low hanging branches. Why did I ask her out? Why did I fall in love with her? Why do I put myself through more pain than necessary?

I stop to catch my breath under a giant oak tree. I lean my left arm on it and wipe away tears with my right. I stop sobbing, eventually. And I silently let a tear or five roll of my face every couple of minutes.

I take a deep breath and sigh. "You're such an idiot Stilinski." I tell myself. To my left I hear a twig snap. Rather loudly, I might add.

I stand up straight and push my back up against the tree. "Who is there?" I ask

Another twig snaps this time it comes from in front of me, "This isn't funny!" I yell.

Then there's a figure emerging from the inky black shadows cast under the moonlight.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." The figure steps into the moonlight. I recognize the built figure and crooked jaw line immediately.

"Scott? Oh my God! You gave me a heart attack! What the hell?" I yell at him.

"You shouldn't have come here, now you can't leave." His words send chills down my spine. I have no idea what he means. Maybe Jackson has converted him to douche-bagism.

"What? Scott, this isn't funny." 

He steps forward and grabs me, "Come willingly and quietly and we won't have a problem. Resist and suffer."

"Resist and suffer? Dude! What are you talking about?" I yank my arm out of his grip, "I'm going home." I turn around and start walking back the way I came. Or at least the way I think I came.

I stop a couple of yards away when I hear an honest to God growl. Like something predatory, coming from Scott. It wasn't a growl of frustration. It was too animalistic.

"Scott?" I ask, turning around to look at him.

"You leave us no choice." He says.

"Us?"

Scott's face begins to change under the moonlight, his sideburns grow down almost to his chin. His ears expand as well, ending in a sharp point. He opens his mouth and I think under the moonlight I see fangs.

"Scott?" I whimper .

He opens his eyes and instead of their deep brown color, I see a glowing sickly yellow.

"Oh. My. God." I whisper.

Scott smirks before throwing back his head and howling. Howling like a wolf when it signals it's location to the rest of the pack.

Oh.

Shit.


	7. Get Eaten by Werewolves or Jump off a Cliff

I take off running again, in the direction of home, I think. I can't really tell in the dark. Scott's snarling isn't far behind and my heart is pounding.

I run through the thicket in order to find some trace that will lead me home.

Suddenly, to my right I see another person, I stop and scream, "Help! Dude, please!" I can't really tell much about him, but he has curly hair.

The guy, snarls and steps into the light, just like Scott, his ears are pointed and his eyes are glowing an unwelcoming yellow. He looks vaguely familiar under all the terrifying features, but I'm not going to stick around to figure out why.

Obviously Scott and this guy are out for blood. My blood. I don't want to have my body found in the forest in bits and pieces! I don't want to be the next Laura Hale! I don't want my remains to be stuck between my ex best friend's teeth! What an awful way to go!

My feet carry me farther and faster, I'm so going to thank coach for all the running he makes us do. I never thought I'd thank Finstock for anything in my entire life!

I tear through the trees until I run to the edge of the ravine which is something that I don't want to fall down. The sides are just short of a dead drop and I'm pretty sure spiky rocks are in residence down there. 

I look behind me, but it's too late to turn around and go back towards Lydia's. Scott is there, snarling and growling along with his furry friend. They stand approximately three yards away. "Guys," I say slowly raising my hands in the air and turning to face them, "I think that this is all just one big, scary, fangy misunderstanding!"

"Stiles! You don't understand, we can't let you go!" Scott snarls.

"I think you can. I mean, I'm not even that tasty. I eat a lot of curly fries but that doesn't mean I'm flavored like them." I babble nervously.

"Stiles, shut up and come willing. Submit to the alpha, join us." Curly hair says.

"Nah," I say looking at Scott's pal. "I'm good. Sorry, Alpha."

"I'm not Alpha." He states. He sounds almost like he's about to laugh at my stupidity of thinking he's the Alpha.

Suddenly Boyd appears about ten feet away from me on my left. At least I think it's Boyd, he also is wolfy. God, he was starting at me at lunch because he planned on hunting me! Can this get any worse?

"I am..."I swallow thickly, "going to die."

To my left, some she-wolf is standing there, aside from the glowing eyes and fangs, she has blonde hair that curls at the end. I realize that they've enclosed me. I can either go with them, or fall down the ravine.

"Alpha?" I ask and she shakes her head, they all take a step closer, "Stay back! Or...or... I'll jump!" I exclaim. I put my hands in front of me to emphasize my command the halt, but I feel like Scott is still going to try to approach, or something.

"Stiles, let's be rational. Come with us, your life will improve 100%! The Alpha, he'll take care of you." Scott says, I can tell he's fed up with my stubbornness.

"First of all, I'm not going anywhere with monsters, literally, like you! Second, I have no idea what the flying fuck is going on! I mean werewolves! Next you're going to tell me that I'll be in Valhalla after you eat me!" I snort.

The she wolf steps inward.

"HEY! Not so fast, I'll throw myself over, I swear to god!" I scream.

"Stiles," Boyd says, "think this through, with us you'll be safe."

"Yeah, for how long? How long until you freaks get hungry? Stiles would like to graduate high school! Stiles doesn't want to end up in a wolf's sandwich! Thank you very much!"

"Stiles, you don't understand. Come with us and we'll explain everything." The curly haired monster says.

"I think I'll take my chances with whatever sharp rocks down there will impale me. Thank you for the offer." I mock.

Did they honestly expect me to just go with them? They're freaking werewolves! And it doesn't help that they're associating with Scott I-will-abandon-you McCall. Yeah, even when I'm about to die I can be salty! 

"Stiles step away from the ledge, before the alpha gets here. We can do this peacefully." Scott says.

"Not happening!" I take a deep breath, this is it. I've reached the end.

I squeeze my eyes closed and throw myself backwards. But I don't feel myself falling. There's no rush of wind, no sense of weightlessness, no landing on rocks. Nothing.

I slowly open my eyes and see that I'm leaning off the cliff side. My feet are still on the very edge of the ravine. My legs and back, everything is at a 45 degree angle. I look in front of me to see a very strong looking hand balled into a fist in my hoodie.

The hand of the person who kept me from falling had a strong, muscular arm. It lead to a bare torso that looked like a Roman statue of a god.

The only thing that horrified me was his face, it was like Scott's and Boyd's. Long pointing ears, hair down the side of his face, and a mouth full of long, sharp fangs. The only difference was his eyes, they were red. Blood Red.

"Oh my God!" I scream, before I can thrash around and take the son of a bitch with me down the ravine to death.

He yanks me back and I stumble behind red eyes towards Scott and clawed co.

"Who are you?!" I say, I am too afraid to move. What if they eat me?

He turns and looks at me. He lets his hair retract along with the ears, fangs, and claws. It's Derek fucking Hale.

"I am the Alpha." He smirks.


	8. Derek Wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm here to warn you that this chapter consists mostly smut. Smut of the non consensual variety. DON'T WORRY! This is the only time this occurs, and there will be fluff and stuff later. 
> 
> Anywhore, I'll summarize the chapter for you guys that don't wanna read that stuff.
> 
> Stiles almost makes it to the Jeep but is caught by Derek who drags him into an alleyway and smut occurs then Stiles is kinda out of it and Derek takes him. 
> 
> (Special shout out to @goddess_of_fangirls, The porn master who kindly wrote the smut scene for me. She even let me change it a bit to fit the chapter, so thank you!)
> 
> And for those of you who are gonna read this chapter, you have been warned!)

I'm getting really tired of running for my life. I had no idea which direction was safety, but maybe my instincts would guide me to Lydia's house and from there I could make my way back to my jeep.

Lydia's backyard had a gate that opened up into the preserve. Did she know how close she was to the dangerous supernatural predators? She eats lunch with Scott everyday, did he tell her? Probably not.

Why am I thinking about Lydia? I could be married, or mated, or whatever the hell to a werewolf by sunrise! That's not exactly part of the Graduate High school Become a Crime Scene Investigator, Marry Lydia Martin, and Make Dad Proud Plan.

I willed myself to move faster and soon enough I heard party music in the distance, I turn towards it, slowing down to a light jog. I move in the direction it's coming from. Lydia's house. I haven't even heard Derek, maybe I lost him?

A twig snaps behind me rather loudly, I turn and see glowing red eyes. I whip back towards the music and push myself towards it hopefully I don't run out of energy, before it's too late.

I can feel him behind me. Anticipation making me anxious as I wait. I look to the sky, waiting for the full moon to peak out from behind the cloud. I see a sliver of moonlight hit the ground and I'm off. I bolt off like a cornered rabbit that's just seen an escape route. I can feel him behind me. I push myself to go faster.  I have to go faster. 

I feel like I'm on fire. I can feel my legs burning. The muscles burn as they stretch and pull apart. My lungs burn, not enough air is getting to my lungs. 

I tear out onto the street lined with motorcycles, cars, and trucks. I'm almost there! I can just begin to see the back of my savior. My jeep, parked and waiting for me.

I gasp for breath as the wind is knocked out of me. He's got me, oh god he's got me. We fall to the ground and the asphalt tears a portion of my skin away from my arm, almost like it's mocking me.

I struggle to get away but, it's just wasted energy. I feel lips on my neck and go to push him away but am met with a hard slap to the face. Tears flood my face, boy did that hurt. I thought Derek, no matter how crazy, would at least have the decency not to use me as a punching bag. Oh, who am I kidding this guy is insane. Of course he'd hurt me.

His teeth scrape against my pulsing jugular.  My heart beat quickens as fear grips my entire body. I feel claws, his claws, pierce the cloth of my shirt and tears it, no shreds it to tiny pieces scattered around me. The cold air makes my skin rise and tiny goosebumps appear.

I'm hauled up and carried away as the sounds of laughter are carried by the night's wind. I try to scream but a hand clamps down on my mouth. My muffled cry goes unnoticed. I'm taken into an alley and am dropped by the back corner. His shirt comes off and I scramble backwards as he stalks closer. The glint in his eye is predatory.

"No, Derek stop! Look, you won! There's no need for any of whatever the he'll this is!"

A snarl is all the response I get. I feel bare even though I'm only half naked. His hands claw at my skin in an attempt to get me closer. I jump as his hands reach the silver button on my pants. I'm fighting with all that's left in me but I stop as a stinging pain shoots out from my back. 

I close my eyes and imagine I'm somewhere else.  
Anywhere than right here in this moment. I imagine myself on an island. The waters are crystal clear and rhythmically lapping at the shore. The air smells nice and of some meat cooking. The sand is warm under my feet. Palm trees sway in the wind behind me and seem to beckon me into their depths. Lydia is there, wrapped in my arms laughing at nothing. She looks incredibly beautiful. Minutes could have passed, hours could have passed, hell, days could have passed. But nothing could have prepared me for the sudden white, hot pain that shot through me.

Searing shocks of pure pain catapulted through my body. I felt like I was going to be torn in half. Little Stiles seemed to think otherwise as Derek gave him some attention. I begged to not get hard, I pleaded with whatever deities were out there. But my dick had other ideas. The large hand wrapped around my cock stroked me slowly, almost deliberately. 

I kept begging myself to stop being aroused by this. This isn't right, I shouldn't be turned on  by this. I turned my head to look at the ground. I could see little pebbles and dirt against the asphalt of the alley. This place was what you'd imagine an alley to be like. Sketchy and somewhat disgusting, really it wasn't as bad as you may have thought. 

My mind collapsed in on itself, not wanting to accept what was happening. The soft sand between my feet came back, the ocean lapping against the shore in almost beautiful laughter, but the air no longer smelled nice. The sky was clear but deceptively so. The palm trees still beckoned me but they no longer looked calming. They seemed to smile wickedly as they grew and got closer. Eyes. A pair of bright red eyes was the only thing I could make out in the darkness that was this tropical paradise. My heart began to pound, almost painfully loud. The thing stepped out and it was this huge, terrifying wolf. I stepped back when an angry growl tore through the air.

My mind returns me to reality. I'm now on an alley wall. Derek doesn't look too happy with me. I freeze and hope that he doesn't kill me. He nuzzles at my neck, laps almost lovingly at my neck for a few short moments, before he returns to his rhythm. My back pushes against the wall in time with his thrusts. The only thing holding me up is Derek and I am just there. 

A ragdoll would be an appropriate adjective to describe me as in this moment. His thrusting starts to quicken. I squeeze my eyes shut, I just want this to be over. 

He growls as he cums, disgust flashes across my features and I can only hope he didn't see. He pulls out of me and I can feel his semen slowly coming back out. He pulls my pants up, zips them, and buttons them. I don't hear or feel anything. I can barely make out that he'd said anything. After he leaves I just sit there, numb.

I don't even register the warm hands picking me up and throwing me over a broad shoulder. Eventually, I close my eyes and let darkness take me.


	9. Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Isacc. Some questions are answered, New ones from. And I am still sorry about the last chapter...

I woke up with in a "bed" made up of piles of animal furs stacked below me and on top of me. My shoes were missing. And I was wearing a black V-neck, two sizes too big, and my jeans from last night. Last Night. The full moon, Scott, Lydia!

And Derek Hale. I sit straight up in the rather large nest of furs surrounding me.

Holy fuck! Derek Hale is a maniac werewolf who raped and kidnapped me! Why is this happening? How is this happening? Werewolves don't exist! They can't exist! 

I can't think straight, I close my eyes and think of something else, anything else! But all I can see is the giant black wolf with scarlet eyes. Derek. How did my life go to shit so fast?

My breathing picked up and started to come out in little huffs. Tears start building up, the whole world around me is growing fait and dark, when someone enters the room.

"None of that." A stern voice says before I feel a presence behind me. I'm pulled into a hard, muscular chest  
I feel whoever is spooning me take deep breaths. "Come on, breath with me. In, and out. In and out."

I find the voice that was stern only moments ago become relaxed and caring. I find myself coerced out of my panic attack. But I still begin to cry.

I turn and look up to see the man who ripped me apart, trying to put me back together. And strangely, it was working.

"Wh-what did you d-d-do to me-e?" I manage to say through the sobs.

"Mate, you need to rest, you've been through a lot." Derek says before running a hand through my hair.

I wipe a couple of tears from my face, "I don-n't want r-r-rest. I wanna go home-me."

"You are home." 

I try to push him away, but Derek holds me tightly. I try to kick my legs, but they feel like lead. Probably from the extensive running I did last night. I let out a loud whine, but Derek continues to hold me tight and aggressively cuddle me until I stop crying and drift back into sleep.

I dream of a wolf followed by a glowing spark.

*~*~*~*~*  
This time, when I woke up in the bed of furs, I wasn't alone. Across the room in a leather jacket, dark blue skinny jeans, and a scarf was a boy. No, a werewolf, leaning against the doorway. I barely recognized him without the snarling and the claws. The only feature I remembered was his thick, curly hair. "You aren't going to freak out and start crying again, are you?" He asks. The question is meant to be rude, but it actually sounds like he's concerned.

"Um...who are you?" I ask him.

"Ouch! You really forgot all about me, Stiles?" He says with a smirk.

I give him a puzzled look, "I don't--"

"About six years ago, a sixteen year old boy was treated horribly by his father. The boy did everything he could to please his dad, but it was never enough. One day, in a grave yard Talia Hale met the boy and blessed him with unbelievable power. So when the boy's father almost blinded him with a piece of glass," He took a deep breath and smiled eerily, "The boy used his power and ripped his father's heart out. The police, obviously found out about the death of the boy's father, so he went to the woods to live with his true family."

"Isaac Lahey? I..you came by my house...you helped out my dad with the yard...we could've--"

"Could've what? Thrown me into foster care? Stiles, that would've made things worse. I'm lucky Talia found me. If not, I'd be dead. Or worse, I'd still be living in fear." Isaac says.

"I'm sorry."

Isaac walked into the room and sat on the floor a couple feet away from my nest of fur. "You shouldn't be, it's not your fault."

"So, how old are you now? Twenty-two?" I ask, he still looked young.

"The power Talia gave me is really quite amazing. I can see, hear, and smell things no one else can, I can run at least forty miles per hour, I can mend my own broken bones within the hour, and because I'm a bitten wolf, I never surpass the age I was when I changed." He says nonchalantly. 

"Wait! You're going to be sixteen forever?" I exclaim. 

"Unless I'm unfortunate and run into hunters or a jealous werewolf seeking my place in the pack." Isaac says.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I ask.

"Because Boyd and Scott are at school and Erica is hunting."

I give him a look.

"You're going to need to know about the pack and how we work. Derek may give you the bite."

"And what about Derek? Where is he?" My voice squeaked when I said his name. Lucky me.

Isaac chuckled and replied, "Derek is retrieving some of your things. He wants you to be comfortable here. After all, you're part of the pack." 

"I'm not like you, I'm not a werewolf." I say shaking my head.

"Lycanthrope, we're Lycanthropes. And just because you don't have a wolf form, doesn't mean you aren't part of our pack. When you receive the bite, it could awaken an totally different power." He said when. Not if. When.

"What if I don't want the power?" I spat at him. 

He laughed "Everyone wants power. The ability to control those around you with a wave of your hand. It's really amazing. To be respected, to be--"

"Feared." I cut him off.

"Yes, To be feared."

"And what if I don't want to be feared?" I ask. How long could I put up with this? It's insanity! How long can I sit here and so nothing? 

"Then you'll be everyone's prey your entire life. Stiles, I used to be a scared little kid with no one to trust. Now I have an entire pack willing to sacrifice themselves for my safety, for my wellbeing, don't you want that?"

"Isaac, I don't want to be a monster. I already have a pack." I try not to cry as images of my father and I flash before my eyes. As well Ms McCall and the old Scott. That was only months ago, before I lead Scott into the woods for some dumb body. For some mystery I built up inside my head. Because of me, everything is crumbling to pieces.

"Please, Stiles. That pack, it isn't real. Your father didn't even take care of you. Your brother, Scott, did. And he's here now. In Derek's pack. Where he belongs. Where you belong." Isaac says.

"Get out!" I say, my fists clenching.

Isaac stands up and walks towards the door, "I'm only trying to help." He says, his voice genuinely concerned.

"You're only trying to turn me against my father, against humanity. So I can do what? Be the boy who runs with wolves? I don't want any part of this." I keep my voice surprisingly even, even and monotone. I had never felt such anger. I wanted to beat Isaac into a bloody pulp. 

"Stiles--"

"Out!"

Isaac nods and turns away. He gives me an apologetic look under his curly bangs before walking away. I notice that he left the door wide open. My eyes go wide with enlightenment. I can escape.


	10. Erica

Eventually, I pull myself out of bed. Isaac had left awhile ago but nothing indicated that he was still here. Which, I don't mind. If I ever saw him again I would probably smack him. He had the unfeigned audacity to accuse my father of being negligent towards me. Which is entirely untrue. 

Lahey can gibe all he wants. I know their insidious plan. They're trying to make me turn against my father and to be Derek's mate. But I won't allow that to happen. 

I stand slowly and make my way to the doorway of the room and poke my head out, I don't see anything. Just an extremely clean hallway. There wasn't any furniture, there were no pictures on the walls. Only emptiness.

I clear my throat and tentatively call out, "Isaac?"

Nothing, no indication at all about the whereabouts of the jack ass. To my left I can see where the hallway turns. As quickly and as stealthily as humanly possible, I skulk over and see stairs. Stairs that lead down onto the main level of the building. Stairs that lead, Oh so gloriously, to a main entrance. A door. A beautiful door that goes out towards freedom.

I give the entire area a once over, still no sign of any wolves. "Hello?" I cautiously call out.

Nothing.

It's suspiciously too facile. Why isn't anyone here? They had to have predicted that eventually I would try to escape. Unless they're all as stupid as Scott, Yeah I am still not over the whole lying and betraying thing.

"Bye?" I say, I wait a second and there is still just silence. I run down the stairs and throw open the door. I don't see any vehicles to hot wire. But I do see a shadowy looking trail leading out into the woods. I close the door to the Hale house quietly behind me.

I hesitantly step forward, before mentally preparing myself for the trek back to my place. It's no big deal, maybe a couple hours if I get lost. Or maybe, I'll luck out and die out there. "Now or never, Stilinski." I mutter but then I hear the rustling of bushes.

I dart around the side of the house and bury myself under some shrubs. A girl with long, blonde hair emerges from the preserve. She is dragging an entire carcass of an elk behind her with one hand. 

Erica. My brain supplies her name. Isaac had mentioned that the pack consists of himself, Boyd, the back stabber, Derek, and Erica. 

She looks like she's my age, maybe a bit older. I can't really make out her features from this distance, but I can see that she's wearing camouflage skinny jeans, black combat boots and a grey tank top.

Erica didn't look like much, but you know, she's a mother fucking werewolf dragging a deer carcass by herself with no struggle. She calmly walked up the stairs and dumped the dead elk on the porch to open the door. But Erica stops and sniffs the air.

"Did Isaac leave you all alone?" I could see now, a wicked smirk on her features. "Did you really think you had a chance?"

I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the sounds of my breath. 

"Stiles? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Erica sing-songs. "I promise I won't bite. Much."

I need to stay calm, picture a beach, a sunset, something.

"You know, certain emotions give off scents. Lust, anger, sadness," She tosses her hair over her shoulder, "Anxiety, and fear."

Shit. No, no, no, no, no!

"If you come out now, I'm sure you'll be granted clemency. If not, this won't end very nicely." She waited a couple seconds. And when I didn't move her face contorted and her wolf showed. Erica sniffed the air and turned and faced my hiding spot. "Gottcha!" She growled.

I scrambled back and hurried to my feet. "Poor baby." She said, her face still twisted between human and predator. "So scared. Come on home and nothing will happen."

I did the only natural thing that came to mind when I was surrounded by Wolves. I turned and booked it. Which is probably entirely the wrong move. Seeing as I was barefoot and in the middle of nowhere with a shewolf monster behind me.

As you may have guessed I didn't get very far and Erica tackles me to the ground. "No wonder the alpha likes you. You're a challenge."

"Get off of me!" I scream.

Erica jumped up and grabbed my arm. "Let's go." She says, her face returning to normal. She yanks my arm and I jerk to my feet.

"Let me go!" 

"So you can run and have the alpha hunt you down, like last time?"

I wince and step forward with her. 

"That's what I thought." She says.

We make it back into the house, which despite the outside being horrendously burnt to a crisp, is quite nice on the inside. Lacking in the decorative homeiness, of well, a home. But decent none the less.

Erica through me inside and brought in the elk before locking the door behind her. "Kitchen, now." She points down a hallway.

Hanging my head in defeat I follow her into the kitchen and sit down at a stool by the island. Erica tosses the dead animal on the island before sitting next to me. I notice her blue-grey eyes are staring at me with a look of interest.

"Are you going to pressure me into accepting this madness with the story of your abuse?" I glare.

"Isaac vented? I'm not surprised. I'm not going to bully you into the bite like the others, Stiles. I'm not like them. I took the bite for power, not to end my suffering."

"What do you mean?"

"I used to have seizures, really bad ones. And one day I had one in class and wet myself, everyone made fun of me. I took the bite to stop the seizures and make the people who bullied me fear me. I'm not like Isaac. And I'm definitely not like Boyd." She says nonchalantly.

"Boyd?" I ask.

"It's his story to tell." Erica Informs.

"Oh. How long ago were you turned?" I ask.

"Talia turned me in nineteen-seventy." She smiles.

"Holy hell." I mutter, "I'm in over my head."

"I was turned just after Derek was born. I got to help look after him, pack is family. And I helped raise him into a fine alpha." 

"Yeah, a fine alpha." I grunt.

"You humans don't function like we do. You'll soon see how good Derek is at being alpha. Our pack is minuscule, but we have survived and now we're rebuilding."

"The fire was a travesty." I say.

"Not just the fire, but a pack of alphas, a deadpool, and a pack of hunters. Little do they know how close we are to destroying them." She smirked.

"Destroying the hunters?" I ask.

"The Argents." 

"Scott's girlfriend is a hunter?" I ask in disbelief.

"Her and her entire family will suffer as we have suffered."


	11. Sparky Sparky Boom Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is my life?! I don't even know.
> 
> Sorry about the lack of updates...
> 
> School has not been kind.

"Your whole pack is trying to convince me that you're good and that the bite it worth it and that you aren't monsters, yet you'll wipe out an entire family! What the Hell?" I ask, staring into her eyes.

"They broke their own code! They declared war against us!" Erica growls.

"They probably did it because you guys are stalking, kidnapping, and raping innocent teenagers!" I yell.

Erica glares, letting her eyes flash gold momentarily, "What Derek did was help ensure our safety, he didn't mean to hurt you. And if he did, he is sorry, or at least he will be."

"What he did--what you've all done is illegal. Everything!"

"Human laws do not apply to us. We run on instinct." Erica says.

"That's why you're hunted!" I wave my arms around for a brief moment, "You just, let your animal side drive you to do terrible, unspeakable things! You are part human, maybe show the Argents that and they'll stop!"

"The humanity inside of us, it makes us weak."

"This is a nightmare." I mumble before dragging my hands down my face. I'm exhausted, lost, and completely terrified. Why is this happening? How is this happening? My biggest problem used to be finding new ways to try to woo Lydia Martin. Now, I am seconds away from death by claws.

Erica places a hand on my shoulder and I jump, my heart-rate escalated by a thousand beats per minute, "Stiles, I know this must be hard for you." Where did the sincerity come from? Seconds ago she was ranting about killing a family. "Everything happens for a reason, you're here because you complete our pack."

"I don't want the bite. I don't want to be here. I have a life, my dad--"

"The bite won't change you the way it has changed us." Erica cuts me off.

"It won't?" for the first time in a while, I look into her chocolate brown eyes. They seemed so much different from the rest of her. Erica looked like there was...something. She's been sixteen for so long, she took the bite to cure herself, maybe it wasn't werewolf brainwashing that made the pack totally insane. Maybe...they were right.

No! No, that's insane. I've known this girl for ten minutes and the Stockholm Syndrome is already in effect.

"I know it won't. You aren't like us, the bite reveals who you truly are. You don't have a sickness, you aren't alone, and you haven't abused. When Derek gives you the bite, you aren't going to be like any of us. You'll be different, strong in your own right."

I shrug her hand off my shoulder. "I don't want it, how many times do I have to say this?"

"I'm sorry, but this is something you cannot avoid. We are trying to help you, the sooner you realise that, the better." She turned her attention back to the animal on the table. "Have you ever had elk before?" She asks, changing the subject.

"No." I say, wrapping my arms around my waste.

Erica's hand moved from my shoulder and she stood on the other side of the island, "Stiles, I don't want you to feel feeble. You are incredibly important to our cause. "

"I don't want to be allocated by you or your alpha." I say and drop my gaze.

"I'm not gonna lie, you were picked all those years ago because of your power. It just hasn't been awoken. The bite will do that."

"What's going to stop me from betraying you when I get the bite?" I look back up.

"Derek won't give you the bite today, tomorrow, or even next month. You aren't ready and you've already protested it enough. We have to wait." She says.

"Wait? Are you going to brainwash me? Give me Stockholm Syndrome? Because it won't work, my dad is a cop. I know how criminals work."

Erica lets out her claws, "Stiles, we aren't criminals, we're your family." With one fluid motion she cuts the animal on the island down the middle and begins to peel back it's skin.

***  
After my encounter with the she wolf I ran upstairs and went to the room I woke up in. I locked the door, even thought it probably would stand as an infinitesimal chance against the strength of the monsters downstairs.

I placed myself inside of the furs and cried as quietly as I could, I didn't want them to know they made me feel weak and helpless. Though a small part of me knew that if wolves have accelerated hearing than they must have it too. But I couldn't hold the tears at bay much longer.

I wish I could leave, but the image of Erica's claws cutting through the flesh and bones of the elk on the table played itself over and over. Haunting and indelible. I wouldn't ever want to get on her bad side.

I didn't notice the door opening as I cried. But I screamed when I felt someone manhandle me into their arms. My back was pressed to a muscled chest. 

"It's alright," Derek rubbed his face into my neck, "you're safe."

"Let go of me." I say in a tight, tremulous voice. In an instant, his arms were gone but Derek was still pressed up against me, far too close for any comfort. I fiddled with my hands looking at anyone but him.

"I know this isn't what you wanted, but--"

I cut him off with a chuckle, it sounds distressed and thraoty, a horrible broken sound, "Not what I wanted! You have no idea!" I send a heated glare into his stormy eyes. However, I immediately turn my gaze to my twitching fingers when they change to red. "You've ruined me." I whisper.

"I saved you." Derek's rich voice fills the entire room, demanding respect. He spoke slowly as if I was an insolent child. 

"From what? I was normal there wasn't anything remotely dangerous in my life. I was fine. If anything, you're the problem."

"You are my mate, and they knew it, they forced my hand. I was going to court you properly, send you gifts, show how well I can provide for you, take--"

"Provide for me?" I interrupt again.

"I suggest you stop interrupting me, pup. I know this is all new to you but I am your alpha and you will respect me." He was on top of me now, I was pushed onto my back at some point with nothing to do but stare into his red eyes and great big fangs. Close enough to kiss, close enough to attack. His arms were on either side of me. I was trapped.

"I suggest you stop invading my personal space." I try to sound strong, but my voice breaks and squeak.

"You're belong to me. I don't follow your orders.I push on his chest but he doesn't move. He smirks, is ego inflating at my futile attempts to get free. "I heard you tried to run today, Little Red. The woods are a dangerous place."

"Get off!" I push again, harder but still nothing happened. 

"They're full of monsters, ready to pounce at any given moment."

"Leave," push, "Me", push, "ALONE!" I give a final shove with all my strength and a lilac light comes spiraling down my arms and explode against Derek's chest, sending him through the wall and into the next room.

Then, for what seemed like the millionth time, everything went black.


	12. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone. I have a lot on my plate right now, but summer is almost here and I'll have plenty of time to focus on writing especially after the 14th of this month because AP tests. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

"Well, how did it happen?" I hear Derek ask. What was happening, where was I?

"I'm not positive, the spark was always inside him." A familiar voice responds.

"I was supposed to give him his power,  "He's supposed to love and trust me!" Derek raised his voice.

I blinked my eyes open and see an exam room, the one Scott works in at the animal clinic. I groan, "Deaton. Deaton help."

Derek was by my side in an instant, running his hands through my hair, "You're okay." he whispered in my ear. His breath was warm and his hands invasive.  "You're alright." I didn't notice the tear that escaped until Derek wiped it away.

Deaton gave him a sad smile and said, "Trauma could have pushed him over the edge and triggered it.  I think until the bite, fear and other strong emotions might be the only thing that will allow him to access the power. There's also his bloodline to consider as well."

"Deaton?" I ask, why won't he help me? This psycho kidnapped me and he wasn't doing anything. And what's this talk about my bloodline?

"What should I do?" Derek asked, his voice full of sincerity.

"Keep him calm, teach him to trust you. The full moon is a while away."

"Thank you."

"No." I moaned, "Wanna go home, my dad..."

"Shh. It's okay, Stiles. Deaton is here to help. I'm gonna take you back home. I'll take care of you." he smiled down at me, and I glared back.

************************

When we got back to the dreaded house of horrors, instead of locking me up inside the bedroom as I expected, Derek sat me down in a sitting room. The love seat was lumpy from use. And there was an entertainment center on the far wall in between a few windows. The lack of "homey touches" still bothered me. 

Derek sat on the floor facing me. he was perched on his knees and capturing my hands in his. "Sties, I'm not mad about what happened in the bedroom." He says, his eyes locked on mine. "You're scared and I recognize that."

"What did I do? What's happening to me?" I ask, I didn't expect Derek to give a sympathetic smile.

"You're starting to manifest. It's alright for you to be upset and confused. As a born wolf, I went through similar feelings. "

"You don't know the first thing about me, or my feelings." I yank my hands from his toxic grip.

His hands moved to rest on my knees. "It's the spark. It makes you so damn alluring. I knew I should have waited, I would have. But the hunters are gathering ranks. My pack, our pack wouldn't stand a chance without you."

"The spark? Alluring?" I scoff, "You could tear me and my highly trained police officer father to shreds in seconds. Why do you need me?"

"Because, as my mate. As my emissary, you can not only give us the strength to destroy the hunters, but pull us back towards humanity. It's already taken effect. "

"As if a monster like you," I shove him backwards, "had any humanity to begin with."

I turn and look out the window, Scott and Erica were running around the tree line. The wind was blowing through their hair and the branches. They seemed happy. Free.  I sigh and hold back tears. One stupid mistake, ruined my life, ruined Scott's life. Would he ever forgive me? After I cure him, of course. 

"Stiles?" Derek asks, his voice was so quite, so concerned, I hardly believed it was him. 

"What?" I turn to face him.

"We can teach you, show you that we aren't ," He seemed to be struggling to find the right words, he gazes into my eyes with a pleading look, "monsters." He says after a long while.

I push Derek's hands off my knees and lay down on the lumpy black leather couch.  I cross my arms and stubbornly look anywhere but him. It is fairly difficult, considering my eyes didn't really have anything to focus on. There are no pictures, no shelves full of nick nacks, or books, Just beige walls. and Derek.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"You know very well what want."

"Stiles, I can't take you back to those humans now. If the hunters found out they would kill you."

"Why?" 

"To hurt the pack. To hurt me." There was a brief pause, "They would also torture your father to find out the secrets of your bloodline."

I scoff, but I'm certain Derek can hear the rapid beating of my heart. The idea of anyone hurting my dad terrified me.

Derek stood and moved my feet to sit next to me on the love seat. "You will be happy again."

*************************

Isaac, Erica, and Scott come into the room while the sun is setting and seat themselves around Derek and I, even though there is another couch pushed up into a different wall. Derek doesn't say anything. He just smiles. Like he got the best Christmas gift ever.

"Are you feeling better, Stiles?"  Isaac asks in a genuine tone.

"I...er...guess so?" I'm definitely very uncomfortable if that's what he's asking.

"What did Deaton say? About the manifestation?" Erica asks excitedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, honestly." I reply.

She looks at Derek and they appear to be having a conversation through eyebrows and facial expressions. Are werewolves telepathic? It wouldn't surprise me.

"We should watch a movie." Scott suggests.

"How about Teen Wolf." I mutter sarcastically. 

Scott glares at me. I roll my eyes. Some things may never change. Even if one of us betrays the other and becomes a bloodthirsty monster.

"We could watch How to Train You're Dragon." Isaac suggests. 

"I like that one." Erica shrugs.

"Scott, turn it on." Derek says. Without any hesitation Scott is getting the movie ready. 

"I'll grab blankets." Isaac says as he stands and moves to the closet, most likely to grab some.

"I'm on snack duty." Erica replies.

Derek leans in and whispers to me, "Don't you see? We are a family."


	13. Movie night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone. I have a lot on my plate right now, but summer is almost here and I'll have plenty of time to focus on writing especially after the 14th of this month because AP tests. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

"Well, how did it happen?" I hear Derek ask. What was happening, where was I?

"I'm not positive, the spark was always inside him." A familiar voice responds.

"I was supposed to give him his power,  "He's supposed to love and trust me!" Derek raised his voice.

I blinked my eyes open and see an exam room, the one Scott works in at the animal clinic. I groan, "Deaton. Deaton help."

Derek was by my side in an instant, running his hands through my hair, "You're okay." he whispered in my ear. His breath was warm and his hands invasive.  "You're alright." I didn't notice the tear that escaped until Derek wiped it away.

Deaton gave him a sad smile and said, "Trauma could have pushed him over the edge and triggered it.  I think until the bite, fear and other strong emotions might be the only thing that will allow him to access the power. There's also his bloodline to consider as well."

"Deaton?" I ask, why won't he help me? This psycho kidnapped me and he wasn't doing anything. And what's this talk about my bloodline?

"What should I do?" Derek asked, his voice full of sincerity.

"Keep him calm, teach him to trust you. The full moon is a while away."

"Thank you."

"No." I moaned, "Wanna go home, my dad..."

"Shh. It's okay, Stiles. Deaton is here to help. I'm gonna take you back home. I'll take care of you." he smiled down at me, and I glared back.

************************

When we got back to the dreaded house of horrors, instead of locking me up inside the bedroom as I expected, Derek sat me down in a sitting room. The love seat was lumpy from use. And there was an entertainment center on the far wall in between a few windows. The lack of "homey touches" still bothered me. 

Derek sat on the floor facing me. he was perched on his knees and capturing my hands in his. "Sties, I'm not mad about what happened in the bedroom." He says, his eyes locked on mine. "You're scared and I recognize that."

"What did I do? What's happening to me?" I ask, I didn't expect Derek to give a sympathetic smile.

"You're starting to manifest. It's alright for you to be upset and confused. As a born wolf, I went through similar feelings. "

"You don't know the first thing about me, or my feelings." I yank my hands from his toxic grip.

His hands moved to rest on my knees. "It's the spark. It makes you so damn alluring. I knew I should have waited, I would have. But the hunters are gathering ranks. My pack, our pack wouldn't stand a chance without you."

"The spark? Alluring?" I scoff, "You could tear me and my highly trained police officer father to shreds in seconds. Why do you need me?"

"Because, as my mate. As my emissary, you can not only give us the strength to destroy the hunters, but pull us back towards humanity. It's already taken effect. "

"As if a monster like you," I shove him backwards, "had any humanity to begin with."

I turn and look out the window, Scott and Erica were running around the tree line. The wind was blowing through their hair and the branches. They seemed happy. Free.  I sigh and hold back tears. One stupid mistake, ruined my life, ruined Scott's life. Would he ever forgive me? After I cure him, of course. 

"Stiles?" Derek asks, his voice was so quite, so concerned, I hardly believed it was him. 

"What?" I turn to face him.

"We can teach you, show you that we aren't ," He seemed to be struggling to find the right words, he gazes into my eyes with a pleading look, "monsters." He says after a long while.

I push Derek's hands off my knees and lay down on the lumpy black leather couch.  I cross my arms and stubbornly look anywhere but him. It is fairly difficult, considering my eyes didn't really have anything to focus on. There are no pictures, no shelves full of nick nacks, or books, Just beige walls. and Derek.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"You know very well what want."

"Stiles, I can't take you back to those humans now. If the hunters found out they would kill you."

"Why?" 

"To hurt the pack. To hurt me." There was a brief pause, "They would also torture your father to find out the secrets of your bloodline."

I scoff, but I'm certain Derek can hear the rapid beating of my heart. The idea of anyone hurting my dad terrified me.

Derek stood and moved my feet to sit next to me on the love seat. "You will be happy again."

*************************

Isaac, Erica, and Scott come into the room while the sun is setting and seat themselves around Derek and I, even though there is another couch pushed up into a different wall. Derek doesn't say anything. He just smiles. Like he got the best Christmas gift ever.

"Are you feeling better, Stiles?"  Isaac asks in a genuine tone.

"I...er...guess so?" I'm definitely very uncomfortable if that's what he's asking.

"What did Deaton say? About the manifestation?" Erica asks excitedly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, honestly." I reply.

She looks at Derek and they appear to be having a conversation through eyebrows and facial expressions. Are werewolves telepathic? It wouldn't surprise me.

"We should watch a movie." Scott suggests.

"How about Teen Wolf." I mutter sarcastically. 

Scott glares at me. I roll my eyes. Some things may never change. Even if one of us betrays the other and becomes a bloodthirsty monster.

"We could watch How to Train You're Dragon." Isaac suggests. 

"I like that one." Erica shrugs.

"Scott, turn it on." Derek says. Without any hesitation Scott is getting the movie ready. 

"I'll grab blankets." Isaac says as he stands and moves to the closet, most likely to grab some.

"I'm on snack duty." Erica replies.

Derek leans in and whispers to me, "Don't you see? We are a family."


End file.
